


Blighted

by judarchan



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blood, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Forced Orgasm, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Incest, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, i'm sorry yue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judarchan/pseuds/judarchan
Summary: And maybe his brothers were right all along - maybe he truly is worth nothing more than this.Maybe he does deserve to be used and discarded and used again.





	Blighted

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my lovely enabler for giving me new ideas and bearing with my bullshit - you know who you are ;) 
> 
> Also I have no excuses. Sorry guys

 

................................................................................................

 

The fingers tangled in Yut-Lung's hair are revoltingly gentle as they guide his head in an unhurried pace, Hua-Lung's approving hum of _yes, just like that_ resounding in his ears. His stomach turns, but the picture of Wang-Lung's injured ego, his rage, his indignation at seeing his favouritism, blooms behind the boy's eyelids and reminds him that it's all worth it.

His eldest brother never took well to being second to someone else, after all.

Yut-Lung may never be free from their clutches, but having them against each other, toying with Hua-Lung's ever-present resentment and exploiting their weaknesses even for just a short while is an opportunity he rarely lets pass. So he swallows the disgust twisting in his throat and hollows his cheeks, flattening his tongue down the underside of Hua-Lung's arousal, a hand coming up to brace on his brother's clothed thigh.

It's not long before the doors creak open, and Yut-Lung raises his eyes just in time to see Wang-Lung reach the loveseat they're settled on, a dour look on his face and a glass of red wine in his hold.

"Apologies, brother." There's unconcealed mock in Hua-Lung's voice as he half-heartedly makes to pull Yut-Lung off. Still intent on playing his part, the boy simply withdraws a bit and takes to mouth along his length with as much eagerness as he can muster.

"You should learn your place, Hua-Lung." Wang-Lung's venom is directed to his brother, but Yut-Lung can feel his gaze burning right through him. He pretends he hasn't even heard him enter the bedroom.

"As you should learn yours." Hua-Lung caresses the boy's cheek with studied affection, and the few words he speaks convey all of the underlying spite he seldom can show.

 _Perfect_.

Yut-Lung is barely startled by the glass shattering against the wall in a rainfall of shards, and he almost expects Wang-Lung's grip on his hair as he jerks his head back. Unlike Hua-Lung, the eldest never buys into his ploys for long.

Even so, the boy counts his enraged expression and the curt chuckle that follows as a victory.

"Are you naive enough to still believe anything this whore does?" Wang-Lung bends down to where Yut-Lung is kneeling on the carpet. "Or is slighting me more important than your dignity?"

 _Both_ , the boy thinks as he lets his reddened mouth curl into a smirk. Hua-Lung doesn't reply, but his eyes narrow as if genuinely betrayed, and Yut-Lung basks in these last few moments of triumph before the eldest brings a hand around his neck and forces his back against his chest. There's a sliver of glass held in Wang-Lung's fingers now, its ragged edge tracing across Yut-Lung's throat with enough pressure to draw blood. He lets himself utter no more than a gasp as a crimson rivulet paints down his pale skin to the hollow of his collarbones.

"You're in the mood to play games tonight, aren't you, boy?" Yut-Lung has no time to react as his brother discards the glass and spins him around before kneeing him in the stomach. All air escapes him as he slumps forward, and Wang-Lung has him huddled on his side with a kick to the ribs. Yut-Lung coughs and heaves at the pain, an arm clutching his middle, but he doesn't give him the satisfaction of crying out.

Through his swimming vision he can see Hua-Lung getting up, a sneer warping his features as he slips out of his loosened trousers and unbuttons his shirt.

"I believe it's come the time to use this again." Wang-Lung moves beside him and crouches down. He's produced a vial of clear liquid from out of his suit pocket, and Yut-Lung recoils at once, his back hitting the front of the couch.

He knows too well the effects of what's inside of it.

"Rotten children like you never learn, don't they." His brother's grasp on his jaw is unbreakable, his fingers digging into it until he's compelled to open his mouth.

The aphrodisiac is sickeningly sweet on his tongue and it leaves a burning aftertaste as it trickles down his throat and settles in his aching stomach. Yut-Lung's eyes widen at the warm, familiar tingling that begins spreading through his skin soon after, his pulse pounding in his head and quickening his breath.

When an uncaring tug makes him stand, he doesn't resist.

 

\-------------------------------

 

An unnatural heat coils in Yut-Lung's stomach, and with each passing moment in which he's rocked back and forth between his brothers, their hands on his body feel a bit less repulsive, the feeling of fullness a bit less sickening.

His guts churn.

Tears sting at his eyes and burn down his cheeks, his vision a blurry smear of Hua-Lung's face as he gives a sharp wrench at his hair and thrusts into his mouth. He can make out the cruel smile on his brother's lips when Wang-Lung's merciless pace behind him forces his length to the back of Yut-Lung's throat, his satisfied groan when the boy takes it without heaving.

They'd never miss the chance to revel in how well they had trained their little plaything, he knows.

He's horrified to find himself harden when Wang-Lung tilts his hips and deepens his rhythm, his knees giving out under the flare of pleasure that runs through him.

But Wang-Lung's unsparing hands are quick to steady Yut-Lung's wavering.

"It looks like our little princess is enjoying it, after all." His voice is a cruel taunt as he slides his arm around him and gives a few strokes at Yut-Lung's arousal. He's powerless against the betrayal of his body when it leans into his brother's touch, and fresh tears wet his face, humiliation enflaming his chest.

No more than smothered sobs manage to escape him, but the screams in his mind are deafening.

Hua-Lung chuckles and traces the boy's straining jaw with rough fingers, letting Wang-Lung's motions drive him forward a few more times before pulling out. He tightens his grip, thumb swiping at the trail of saliva painting Yut-Lung's chin and flushed lips as he takes himself in hand. The cold, malevolent glint in Hua-Lung's gaze is the last thing he sees before his lashes fall shut when Wang-Lung's thrusts begin to stutter. A low, breathless moan sounds from his brother and warm wetness spills inside him soon after.

Yut-Lung desperately wishes for his body to be repulsed, to recoil from the hands around his waist - anything but the feeling of his arching back and twitching length.

 _Anything_.

"Now, be a good boy." His eyes slit open to the sight of Hua-Lung stroking himself in quick snaps of his wrist, his lips agape around a satisfied groan as he brings himself to completion. He carelessly aims for Yut-Lung's still-parted mouth, and the salty bitterness mixes with his tears on his tongue in a vile blend he forces himself to swallow.

Wang-Lung pulls out of him, a contented laugh escaping him when Yut-Lung's knees collapse and he catches a glimpse of his defiled face. Broken sobs make their way past his ragged throat as he brings an arm to his stomach in an attempt to curb the burning, unwanted arousal that's twisting his insides. But he finds himself wet and hard against his thigh, barely able to keep his fingers from wrapping around his length.

And he despises his wavering willpower and failing body. His foolish attempts at besting his brothers.

He wants more than anything to sink his nails into his own flesh - make himself hurt and bleed until he learns that he'll never win and that baiting them, no matter how alluring it sounds, is never worth this defilement.

But Wang-Lung's is quick to pin him against the bed's wooden headboard,

"How about you give us a little show now, hm?" Yut-Lung's thoughts are overrun as his legs fall open with the motion, and the last shreds of his resolve fracture when the eldest gets ahold of his wrist to guide his hand to his arousal. The sight of his brothers sitting back is glazed-over and unfocused, his mind too lost in his frenzied strokes to even try and stifle his whimpers.

He's slippery and loose when he shoves two fingers inside himself, his entrance giving way eagerly to his uncoordinated thrusting. The sudden, unexpected white-hot rush of his climax hits Yut-Lung just as he's about to add a third digit, leaving him winded and oversensitive as he twitches helplessly in his grasp.

But the smouldering coals of his arousal don't soften their heat, and he's still hard, his hips writhing when he reaches in deeper and curls his knuckles. He drowns in his daze for what feels like forever and no time at all before he becomes aware that his fingers have slipped out and Hua-Lung is manoeuvring his body so that he's straddling him. His brother sheaths himself with practiced aim, his hands are rough and his eyes cruel as he leads the steady rise and fall of Yut-Lung's hips. When his back arches, he's met with Wang-Lung's chest, his arm a solid weight around his waist, and he can feel him skim down his spine and below until he's running his index along his entrance.

Panic settles in his gut as the eldest eases in his finger alongside Hua-Lung's length, but only a broken moan sounds from his lips, his head tilting back to rest on his brother's shoulder. Wang-Lung doesn't spare him of a derisive little titter before he adds another digit, and the searing stretch of his insides rivals the torment in his mind.

Yut-Lung _wants_ , desperately.

He wants them to stop and he wants them to keep going. And then he wants nothing at all when Hua-Lung halts his motions to let the eldest free his digits and align himself. The agony of his first, slow thrust overrides the false bliss of the aphrodisiac, and Yut-Lung can only brace helplessly on Hua-Lung's forearms, gritting his teeth at the numbing pain spreading in his loins. He can't think and he can't move, and the feeling of his skin tearing against the stretch holds him in its grip until Wang-Lung has forced himself as far inside as the angle lets him.

"Think you can take it without breaking, princess?" Hua-Lung's voice sounds strained, but still he gives neither himself nor Wang-Lung time to adjust to the pressure and his hips are canting up already. The lines of dried tears on Yut-Lung's cheeks are wet anew as the eldest matches the other's thrusts, one of his arms gliding down the boy's side. There are fingers tracing at his rim again, flitting over where their bodies meet before coming up to press at his mouth and past his lips. Yut-Lung can taste his own blood as he's swung by their motions, and the gnawing ache inside him slowly starts mingling with ever-growing, blinding sparks of pleasure. A desperate echo of  _please, please, no_ chases in his mind when Hua-Lung's hand leaves his thigh to wrap around his arousal. But his body doesn't listen, and it only takes a few, deft twists of his wrist to have Yut-Lung lose himself to his climax once more.

His grip on his brother's arms tightens as he wars against the ecstasy of feeling his muscles spasm around their lengths. Wang-Lung's fingers press down on his tongue, and he can't silence the cry that rips from him as the eldest leans in to whisper in his hair, "Yes, let us hear how much you like it."

Hua-Lung laughs a breathless chuckle and steadies the boy's trembling hips, driving upwards one last time before he reaches his own release.

He pulls out then, and Yut-Lung feels sore and empty and exhausted when Wang-Lung flips him to lay on his back. He can see his face again - the smug, wicked shine in his eyes as he keeps thrusting into him. He comes soon after with a grin on his lips and a hand around the boy's throat, his thumb teasing the cut he made earlier so that it bleeds again.

Yut-Lung knows what to expect after the drug's short-lasting control relents, but a whimper still escapes him when its effect begins to dispel just as Wang-Lung withdraws. He's left there like a ruined toy, the raw throbbing of his worn, gaping entrance while it clenches on nothing the only feeling he can focus on.

The rustling of sheets faintly reaches his ears as his brothers get up, but he makes no move to do the same.

He should be grateful that it's over. He should piece himself back together like he always does. He should drag his body to the bathroom and get rid of the filth that's drying on his skin.

Instead, he simply stares at the carved ceiling unblinkingly, his legs still spread like Wang-Lung left them.

It's pointless, he thinks, for no amount of scalding water will ever cleanse him and his stained being.

And maybe his brothers were right all along - maybe he truly is worth nothing more than this.

Maybe he does deserve to be used and discarded and used again.

A single, smarting tear spills from under his lashes as he closes his eyes.

 

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> \------------------------
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.judarchan.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/_judarchan_)


End file.
